If Only
by xxHimekaHoshinaxx
Summary: A series of fluffy oneshot that piece together a normal day in Karin Hanazono's life. Used to be "If He'd Only Turned Back"  Karin X Kazune, slight Himeka X Micchi
1. Chapter 1

RR: Hi, I know I haven't updated, BUT I have a good reason, so please don't kill me!

Kazune: So what's your reason?

RR: I was lazy! *smile*

Everyone: *sweat drops* That's not a good reason!

RR: Gahh I'm sorry peoples. BUT, back to the main point. I didn't make this story, my friend Himeka Hoshina aka HH wrote this. Hope you enjoy! Oh and she doesn't have an account so don't look for her.

HH: PS Even if you haven't watched Kamichama Karin, this is really self-explanatory. (Dear all Jin X Karin fans, I'm soo sorry!)

RR: PPS Although you really should read/watch it though

HH: PPPS I hate it when people do the I don't own blah blah blah. Do I look like a multimillionaire manga author?

RR: If you don't know the answer, it's * drum roll* NO!

HH: *takes out mallet* They all know that!

RR: Spare me!

Karin sighed. Not a dreamy sigh, but a disappointed sigh. She failed algebra-again! Kazune-kun would so kill her today. She hated lectures. She looked back to where Kazune-kun sat. Kazune-kun had always been a straight A student, and had ZERO-tolerance for bad grades. Especially one from the person he had to TUTOR. Especially from his cousin Himeka's best friend. ESPECIALLY from the girl that can summon the power of the Greek goddess, Athena, anytime, anywhere. Not that Kazune-kun couldn't summon the power of a god either. Kazune-kun had the extraordinary power to turn into the sun god, Apollo.

Snapping back to reality, Karin noticed Kazune's fan club president, Miki Harasuya( HH: I forgot her name, so), walking up to her. Still in a bit of a daze, Karin knocked over her books.

" Hello, clumsy," Miki sneered. " I expect that you failed- again. Not that its not much of a surprise. How can you, the failure, be friends with Kazune- koi?" she smirked. Karin hung her head.

" Excuse me?" said a cold voice. Miki sneered.

" What do you want?" she said, without looking back. Kazune-kun!

" Kazune- kunnnnnnnnnnn! I'm soooooooo sorry!" Miki squealed. " Please forgive me!"

" …" Kazune led Karin out the door.

" Kazune- kunnnn!" she tried again. " I love you! Don't go!" he ignored her.

"BYEEEEEEEE!" Miki's voice grew fainter and fainter. The made their way into the hallway.

Kazune stayed silent as he walked, no emotion in his eyes. Around the halls, people were glaring, whispering, and well, flirting. ( HH: It's KAZUNE!( Fangirl squeal))

"Kazune-kun! I love you!" said a fan girl.

"Are you guys, like, DATING?" asked another.

" Kazune-kun's MINE!" said another fan girl. She glared at Karin with daggers in her eyes. "KARIN…..DIE!" she lunged forward. Kazune moved her out of the way, and the girl fell to the floor with a thud. Karin stood, stunned. She almost was ripped to shreds by the her "perfectly manicured nails"! Kazune looked at her with disgust. He pulled Karin away, leaving the fan girls to argue. "BYEEE!" they said in unison. They giggled and curled their fingers in girly waves.

Kazune didn't look back. He just continued walking. He was sick and tired of those fan girls. Finally, they stopped hearing the giggling. What's funny, well, is that if he HAD looked back, he would have seen a faint blush on Karin's cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HH: Thanks! That was soooooo kawaiiiiiiiii!

RR: And this is her first fanfic, so constructive critism is A-OK! But what is unacceptable is just plain, downright mean comments! I AM SUPER SCARY!

HH: ( Tears in eyes) Thank you RR! Oh and by the way, I'm thinking of keeping this a oneshot. If you think we should make a series of oneshots, review and say so. But…. If you want us to continue, say so 2!

RR: Also if you want us to make the oneshots in different categories ( Kamichama Karin, Shugo Chara, and Gakuen Alice) Review too!

RR and HH: Now finally

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

HH: Hi everybody! Big surprise for you guys! I've decided to continue If He'd Only Turned Back due to the amount of requests that I have been getting.

Micchi: YAY!

HH: YAY! Thank you to all who read this story.

The two continued walking, without saying a word. By the time they reached the exit, they noticed it was pouring outside. Literally.

"Karin-chan!" They turned around. Himeka! "Ne, Kazune-chan, do you guys have umbrellas? It's raining really hard outside."

"Um, well….." Karin began. "I didn't really think it would rain today, so….no, I forgot to bring one. Sorry."

"How much of an idiot can you be?" Kazune suddenly interjected. "Did you every bother to watch the weather channel?"Karin winced.

"I-I think I'll just head h-home now, okay?" she wailed as she took off running. "I'm sorry for causing you t-t-trouble!"

"Karin-chan!" Himeka shouted. (As loud as Himeka Kujyou could shout, of course) She attempted to follow her but tripped in the process.

"Well, well, well," said a smug voice. (Micchi: Hey! My voice is not smug!) "Shouldn't you go and catch your princess?"

"Micchi-chan!" Himeka said gleefully. "Kazune-chan scared Karin-chan and she ran away!" Micchi looked amused.

"Aren't you going to find her?" he asked Kazune. Kazune looked nonchalant, so Micchi decided to tease him. "If you won't, I will." Micchi took off almost immediately, so naturally, Kazune followed as well, leaving poor little Himeka in the dust.

Meanwhile, our little heroine was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, quietly sobbing. Normally, she wasn't the one to cry about these things, but today had been an especially bad day for her. She noticed Micchi walk through the hallway and thought of going to him, but gave in to her lack of energy due to all the running. Soaking wet, she sat down and leaned on the tree, waiting for the storm to stop.

"Karin!"Her head jerked up so quickly and forcefully that she thought she had broken her neck. Kazune?

"Look," he said. "I didn't mean to yell at you back there, okay? I was in a bad mood and….a…and..." He stared deeply into her eyes. (HH: Kind of cliché, sorry)

"I'm sorry." Then, he quickly turned away, hiding his face. "So cheer up, okay?" He held out his hand to her.

Karin reached her hand out, not sure how to respond. She nodded meekly. Without another word, the two began on their journey home. Karin smiled a little. If only she'd seen him smile too.

_**Later that day…**_

"KARIN!" Kazune yelled. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FAID ANOTHER TEST!" The said girl ran, hiding timidly behind her best friend.

"I-I didn't mean it…." she squeaked. "I was busy….and I had a project due the day after….so I didn't have time to study…."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT?" he roared. "YOU SHOULD HAVE USED BETTER TIME MANAGEMENT AND-"(HH: Sorry, they're all a bit OOC, to make the story better)

"Kazune-chan," Himeka interrupted her cousin's ranting. "Look, its Mr. Centipede! Isn't he cute~" And being Kazune, he ran. All's well that ends well, I guess.

HH: TA-DA! AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 2!

Himeka: Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
